Our Father
by Red-Maple-Vodka
Summary: AU story, Ivan goes to church to confess his sins before leaving town. The only one there is a nun who isn't quite what she seems. Based off a roleplay done with terumot.


((Once again, don't own Hetalia. I was working on this for a few days and it's based on an rp I had with my Ivan. Hope you enjoy. c:))

"Our father who…" Ivan's voice echoed through the church, he'd arrived early, not wanting other people to see he had come today. The only person there was a nun, cleaning the altar as he quietly mumbled his prayers. "…and forgive us our trespasses." He tightened his hold around the rosary beads. Always coming to church the day after punishing one of his subordinates... but how else would they listen? Ivan finished praying on the rosary before looking at his watch. He really needed to confess but he had work in a few hours. Going over to the nun that was still in the room he tapped her shoulder hoping for assistance. "Ah, excuse me syestra…."

The nun looked up, soft purple eyes holding a playful light in them. "Oui? Do you need something monsieur?" The voice didn't quite match the sister's appearance, just low enough to sound like a young man. Ivan frowned slightly and was tempted to ask if the sister was really…a sister, but pushed the thought aside for now. "Ah, when does confession start?"

"Confession…" Giving Ivan a once over the sister pursed "her" lips in thought. "Starts within the hour I believe." Well, she actually was a he…Father would definitely not be pleased if he found one of the sisters was really a male. Ivan furrowed his forehead, "Shhh...really...?" He bit his lip trying to figure out if he could wait that long "There's no one that can do that right now...?" This man really needed to confess apparently. The sister thought, it really would be a shame to turn this man away. A good looking one at that. "If it`s really important... maybe you can... speak to me? I am a sister of the Church." Now Ivan wasn't a very religious person but he wasn't sure a sister could abolish sins, though he bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you syestra."

"Of course, I can tell your concerns to the Father… The confessional is there." The sister pointed to the wooden booth against the wall, the stained glass windows dimly reflected the lights of the church. Something really was odd about this nun Ivan thought as he went inside the confessional and looked through to the other side of the confession booth. The sister had gone in and closed the door to her side and she glanced over as well. "Sir, may I ask for your name?"

"O-oh….it's Ivan." He fumbled with his scarf, feeling oddly conscious in such a small structure. "And yours sister?" Not that he was particularly interested, it was just polite. "….Madeline." The smile threatening to show itself tugged at the sister's lips, this was the first time he had been in the confessional. "Tell me what's troubling you monsieur? You should tell everything in the house of God non?"

"S-syestra….I…I beat my subordinate…and made him…" His face flushed, feeling shame for admitting this, "…Engage in unclean acts by himself." He closed his eyes, feeling penitent. "I've lied and stolen…I haven't been good at all." In some attempt to minimize his presence he shied away from the center of the booth. Madeline brought up an eyebrow, it really wasn't proper for him to be interested in the details. "Have you done these things before monsieur? You should confess everything…"

"W-well... Da.. Each time he messes up I have to punish him..." His voice got slightly softer, "I should really stop... I know he's little..but I can't help humiliating him.."Ivan's pulse raced hoping that she wouldn't ask anything else. Even worse, it made him kind of hot having to tell someone about what he did. Madeline was becoming increasingly intrigued, wondering why this man was doing such sinful things to anyone. He looked like a big teddy bear with his large frame and soft voice. "Is he a child? What exactly….do you do to him monsieur?" Crap, Ivan wrung his scarf between his hands becoming more nervous and aroused. It was good that he couldn't really be seen inside this booth. "Nyet….he's fifteen. I…I belt him first. Then I make him touch himself while I make fun of him…." Now his nether regions were acting up, the erection starting to strain against the thick fabric of his pants. "I usually….v-videotape him…or make him…suck me off…."

Oh dear god in heaven….Madeline swallowed, already seeing the scene in his head and feeling himself getting worked up too. He said a silent prayer begging for forgiveness even though; he really didn't believe most of the things he had been taught in the church. "I-Is that all?" Well the sister's cover would be blown if anyone noticed that "she" was beginning to sport a bulge himself. His legs came together, crossing as he leaned against the wall and inwardly urged Ivan to continue. "W-well..." Ivan grabbed his scarf with both hands to keep from touching himself. "N-nyet... I..I sometimes...engage in the act of...s-sodomy.." He wasn't getting hard from saying it as much as he was from thinking about it. "L-last night was pretty bad... He shot at me..so I had to punish him extra..." With flushed cheeks he directed his eyes towards his lap.

"Oui...? So you made him ah... commit sodomy just last night?" His head felt a little fuzzy, it'd been so very long since he had committed sodomy. That was meant to be left in his old life, at least until he could leave this place and support himself. Madeline missed those days so much and now his desires were being rekindled again by this handsome Russian that apparently liked abusing young men… Ivan swallowed, guilt flowing from every pore. "D-da… Is there any way I can be forgiven for my sins syestra?" His eyes met the sister's against, now filled with tears. He hated punishing, but children wouldn't listen to him...

"Ah…" His heart ached as well as his groin. Madeline was deciding that maybe it would be okay to commit something very sinful in the church; it wasn't like anyone else would be here for another hour even. He just knew what she wanted, Ivan. "M-Maybe you should come over here…" Ivan started, he may be upset but….he was still hard. Maybe the sister wouldn't notice. With burning cheeks he got up, moved out of his side and faced the door to where Madeline was, hands covering his shame. The door opened slowly, sister Madeline was sitting there with crossed legs and his skirt hiked up. Just enough to show her pale calves, was she trying to tease him? "You`ve been a very sinful man haven`t you monsieur?" That nun had really nice skin…Ivan stared at the sister's legs wondering when…it was so white…no he couldn't think that, it was a dangerous road. "D-da... I have been syestra..."

"Hn..." Madeline uncrossed his legs, spreading them slightly as he leaned forward. "We should see what kind of punishment is appropriate for your sins." Oh this was bad, maybe God would look the other way this time. "D-da... I haven't..come to confession in over a year..." Ivan couldn't help it, his eyes slowly made their way up between her legs, damn. Too bad she wasn't a guy... well he'd be in for a surprise soon enough if the sister had her way. "Mm... You like making others pleasure themselves in front of you non? Why don`t we reverse the roles?" What was he even saying? Madeline had already made a choice though…

Ivan's gaze immediately went up to her face. "A-ah...?" He was about to protest, but then... she was a nun... so she should know these..things.. He unbuttoned his jacket and reached down unbuckling his pants, letting them slide to his feet. Ah..it was so cold... Madeline bit his lip to hold back a whimper, even though Ivan's erection was still clothed it was rather intimidating. "Then... touch yourself right now."

"A-alright.." He pulled down his underwear and gripped his erection stroking it evenly. Thank god she hadn't asked as to why he had been hard already. His legs quivered weakly, usually he did this sitting down or lying in bed...not..in front of someone else... pre cum was already dribbling out... He must look like such a filthy slut being like this... Madeline would have agreed, though he was having his own issues under his clothing. Ivan shuddered, going to his knees since his legs were weak. It would have looked like he was in prayer in his hand wasn't pumping his dick. "I-is this really all I have to do for p-penance syestra?"

"Well…." The sister smirked a little, it was too late to go back on this now. "You can help me with my problem while you`re at it." He lifted his dress, showing the bulge that was twitching from neglect. Madeline was really a trap. Ivan gawked at the sister, holy shit. His hand paused, not really sure what to do now. "Y-you're…." The sister or rather, brother laughed softly and nodded. "Oui, I'm a man…" He leaned closer and looked Ivan in the eyes. "Promise you won't tell?" All the gawking Ivan was doing only made him hotter. Said Russian stared at the bulge, thinking this boy was very adorable…and surprising. "D-da…" He managed to squeak out, 'and lead us not into temptation'. Apparently God was not doing a good job of that today. He walked further into the confessional booth, shutting the door behind him while staring at the nun. "So.. syestra... what name shall I call you by..?"

"Matthew." The nun chuckled, beckoning Ivan closer so he could touch him. Ivan closed the distance; tenderly brushing his fingers against Matthew's clothed hard-on. "Y-you're twitching…" His eyes went to Matthew's face; they held a sense of wonder and insecurity in them. "Is this…really penance? It…it doesn't seem like it." Nothing that looked so good could be punishment. "Oh ye of little faith.." Matthew said coyly whilst bringing his arms around Ivan's broad shoulders. "Don't you trust me?" His willpower was all but gone as their lips met, Matthew sighed and shivered at the feeling of such intimate contact. Ivan's mouth parted slightly out of surprise, he never kissed. It'd been years since he'd done something so tender. A hand went to Matthew's whimple, golden curls spilling out…. "Are…you an angel?" Dear God he was beautiful, Ivan's hands grasped the soft locks, gently tugging out the knots while looking into those bright eyes.

Matthew's eyes opened as he pulled away slightly, a soft noise of contentment came from his at the feeling of large hands caressing his head. "Non…maybe you are. I've gotten so lucky…." Maybe Ivan could help him leave this place and let him live the way he was meant to. Ivan could only blink stupidly, no one had ever called him an angel though he'd been called the opposite so many times….his head wasn't on straight at the moment. He brought their lips together again, heart fluttering like a virgin schoolboy's at his first kiss. This just…felt too right, he'd forgotten how delicious kisses could be. Matthew pulled off his whimple completely before slowly removing the rest of his habit. "I have to ask…do you usually top, or bottom?" Oh if God hadn't smite them now…. Ivan wasn't sure what he'd done to end up in such a wonderful yet terribly sinful position. "I…w-which one is…which one would be punishment?"

"Well…you should bottom then….take your clothes off please." Matthew looked over Ivan again, more appreciative than the last time. Ivan stripped slowly, face turning a darker red as he realized that this booth was very cramped….and he was now naked. 'Oh he just looks lovely.' Matthew thought to himself as he put his hands on Ivan's chest, tongue slipping out to lick his dry lips. "Come closer Ivan." The other shivered, covering his still erect penis. "D-don't look…." It was so embarrassing. Matthew wouldn't listen though, instead kneeling down and pulling Ivan's hands away so he could put his mouth over the hot appendage. "Wow….y-you really…taste good Ivan." The boy's head was spinning a little, all his old feelings of lust flooding back into his slight frame. Ivan was enjoying this new attention of course, letting out a low groan as he tried to stop himself from thrusting into that warm mouth. It wasn't like there was much space to move anywhere else. "S-spasiba!" He planted his hands against the wooden panels trying to remain composed. Which sort of worked… Matthew was going to town on Ivan, making lewd noises and stroking himself even, he may be damned now but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

Ivan wondered how Matthew was so good at giving head, maybe he didn't want to know. It was a good thing no one else was in the church at this hour as Ivan's moans got increasingly louder. Once Matthew had his fun with getting Ivan to near orgasm he commanded the taller man to get down to his level, they were both kneeling on the floor as Matthew took Ivan's hands. "Now, let us pray before we lie in sin together…." They recited the Lord's Prayer, stopping part way through as their lips met again. Everything else just seemed to fall into place, Matthew entered into Ivan, bringing their bodies together as they made love for the first time. After he'd had his way they laid on the floor catching their breath, Matthew resting against Ivan as they exchanged some form of pillow talk. Turns out Ivan is…was a mafia boss, wanting to leave the business with what money he had left. Matthew thought Ivan was actually beautiful under that scarred skin, his fingers idly traced the marks and Ivan was starting to realize that maybe he was falling in love with a stranger. "You aren't scared of me Matthew…" It really seemed amazing to him. He even said he'd only gone through with this because Matthew was an angel from Heaven, he still believed in that sort of thing when the others had stopped long ago. Matthew just laughed softly, it was really adorable hearing things like that…and maybe, he was starting to feel more than lust for Ivan as well. "Matthew…I don't want to be alone anymore." Ivan's eyes became solemn as he looked to the young man, wishing that his penance wasn't over. It didn't feel fair at all that he'd have to leave this angel.

"Ivan….fuck me." His voice dripped with honey as he kissed Ivan again. "S'il vous plait…." Matthew's body felt electric after his orgasm, nerves thrumming with excitement at being taken after the lest few years of celibacy. Ivan was a little startled, but he gladly reciprocated and flipped Matthew around to tongue at his hole. "Ahh….I-I want you Ivan…" The dim memories of when he lost his virginity pricked at his mind, making him remember what he'd loved about sex. That feeling of warmth and passion that flowed between two people as they were so intimately connected was addictive. Ivan worked on stretching out that deliciously tight hole with his fingers, wanting to pleasure this sweet boy as much as possible before they would have to part. Matthew let out a soft moan, telling Ivan how he wanted to see him happy, take away that sadness pouring from his heart just as those warm fingers found his most sensitive spot and teased it. Once he felt that the boy was ready he positioned himself, looking to Matthew shyly. "Do I have your blessing?"

"Yes…please, Ivan just….I need you…" He could barely think straight through the haze he was in. Ivan pressed in, letting out a soft possessive growl. This much was his, at least for a short time and he didn't want anyone else taking it from him. Matthew let out soft cries, the pain quickly ebbed away and his body flushed as waves of pleasure came over him. Hair splayed out like a halo on the floor he gasped and arched, begging for more contact as Ivan went deeper. Their lips met again, Ivan's tongue probing Matthew's mouth shyly which seemed like a contrast to what the rest of his body was doing. "Ahhh!" Matthew's cries became louder, Ivan urging him on while breathing hotly against his neck. That sweet voice that usually sang hymns was now loudly crying in ecstasy. They both reached their climaxes, clinging to each other as tightly as two lovers could and just for a moment Matthew thought he saw God. As they both regained their breath Ivan paused, looking on the now defiled nun underneath him. "I think….I need to go confess now…" His sadness only intensified, he'd ruined this child of God, in the church no less. "Ivan…merci….that was amazing…" Matthew eyes flickered up and a smile graced his still flushed face. "If you're worried about my purity I lost it a long time ago…"

"N-nyet…I'm the worst person in the world Matthew, you don't know the things I've done." He needed to leave before he caused more trouble, pulling away from Matthew slowly he gathered his clothes. Matthew sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. "Ivan…no one is beyond saving…" A soft hand touched the scars on Ivan's chest. "I really…like you. I don't want you going to hell." Ivan leaned away with a wry smile. "I've been called the Devil myself. I should go."

"Will you come back?" Matthew didn't…he couldn't stay here any longer now that he'd tasted this forbidden fruit again. The Russian shook his head slowly, standing up shakily. "I think I've just added to my list of sins. It would be better if we never saw each other again." Oh…Matthew frowned, guilt bubbling up inside. He just wanted to make Ivan feel better and he'd only made things worse, he turned his head away to hide the tears threatening to spill out. "Goodbye then…." Now Ivan felt worse, as he started dressing he sighed and spoke softly trying to soothe Matthew. "Don't be so sad, I'm not worth it…" Matthew just made a non committal noise, this had been the first time in years he'd actually felt…normal. Ivan looked back again, a hand on the door. "Matthew…? What is it?" Somewhere in his heart he felt a little happy, to think that someone would cry for him. He went down to Matthew's level, taking his face in his hands.

Matthew blinked, feeling his eyes sting. "I-Ivan…I…I really, really like you…I don't even know you…." His hands trembled a little as he covered his face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" Ivan stared, not sure if this was really happening as he handed Matthew his clothes. "Really…?" Wow, this just…seemed surreal. This felt kind of awkward; Matthew nodded and smiled a little hoping that Ivan might just change his mind. He did actually… "You want to come with me?" Ivan was worried that Matthew would say no though. "Ahh….what do you mean?" Matthew wasn't sure this was real either, it was all too perfect. "I can change…." Ivan blushed suddenly and looked away. "If you came with me…I could disappear…I have enough money to live comfortably." It really felt like a dream to Matthew, this was the perfect getaway from his life. "You'd really do that for me?" Ivan really did mean it, he nodded and added softly, "Da…no one's ever said they love me…"

"Okay, Ivan…I want to go…"

"You can't come back though…once we leave. We'd start over…a new life for us both." They'd change their names, move to some place far away so no one could find them. Matthew nodded; it wouldn't be very different from what he'd done before. "I know Ivan…I want to come." Maybe they could change their names to something cool, like….Alfonzo. That sounded cool to Matthew at least. "We can go to…Trinidad or something, some place tropical…" It'd be perfect, just the two them. "Alright." Ivan conceded, getting up again and Matthew came up as well saying he needed to change into some normal clothes. He scurried to the changing room and put on his sweater and skirt, looking like a pretty girl again. "We should hurry; people will probably come to the church soon." They could clean up the mess in the confessional, Matthew's parting gift to the father. He laughed at the thought and went out with Ivan, clinging to his arm as they went out into the drizzling rain. "I can leave my car…we'll go to the bank and get enough money to get us out of here…anywhere we want Matthew." Ivan chuckled and pet the boy's hair, he felt like this was the beginning of the best part in his life. "As long as I'm with you it doesn't really matter." Matthew replied, smiling in return as he kissed the taller man's cheek. It was funny how Ivan had stopped being worried about being caught, in the early morning with three hours left to disappear, with Matthew.

((Might make this a multi chapter, though I've got a couple of those one shots begging to be expanded too. We'll see how things go.~))


End file.
